livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry and the Haunted House
Harry and the Haunted House is the seventh Living Books game from 1994, and is based on the 1987 book of the same name by Mark Schlichting. Plot Harry is playing baseball with his friends Amy, Earl, and Stinky, along with his dog Spot after lunchtime. Earl throws a curve ball, and Harry hits it way out into an old mansion in the background. Earl remarks that Harry just made a big blunder, stating that the house is haunted. The boys argue about how they're going to retrieve the ball, and are all reluctant to do it, but decide to go on anyway. When they make it into the house, they get continually scared by noises and creepy sights (which are always just their imaginations, as it usually turns out to be one of them). For instance, the boys are scared by a scratching noise, which is just Spot itching. At one point, they here a stomping noise, in which they all begin to panic. It turns out to just be their baseball, and they all make it out of the house, laughing at how the things that frightened them were only each other. They then discover that Harry lost his hat somewhere in the house, and are once again reluctant to go back in. Characters *Harry Donald Rabbit, the protagonist, a rabbit as in his last name. He is voiced by Gus Weinfield. *Amy Fourpaws, the deuteragonist and Harry's love-interest and one of close friends. She is a cat and is voiced by Tina Satris. *Earl Earwax, one of the tritagonists along with Stinky. Like Harry, he is a rabbit and is voiced by Taylor McCluskey. *Stinky Jones, the other tritagonist along with Earl. He is a skunk and is voiced by Ian Crawford. His mother is mentioned. *Spot, He is white with black spots and has a red collar around his neck and travels with the group. Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Trivia * Like The Tortoise and the Hare and Ruff's Bone, this is the third Living Books game having not been based on any other books because it was based on the 1987 book of the same name by Mark Schlichting, the founder of Living Books. Also, this was the only original Living Books story to have been officially created by Mark Schlichting. * The child voice actors grew up in California. * In the first four games for V1.1, the preview for this game also exists in the files, but can only be accessed when you copy all of the files onto your desktop, and delete "PREV1" (Ruff's bone) and take "PREV3" (Harry and the Haunted House) and rename it "PREV1". *In the European versions of this game, Spot is light brown instead of white. *Harry got his hat back in the THE END screen. * Stinky's real name is Stanley. * This is a great computer program for Halloween! Photos Jnbro20b.jpg Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 04.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 05.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 06.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 08.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 09.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 10.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Page 10 2-Wow.png Category:Living Books Games